Eragon: The true Story
by ShadowSaberess
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Eragon had a sister, who was also a Dragon Rider? Here's the story, told by Raveena, of what really happened during the time of the Dragon Riders. Review please. Constructive criticism only.
1. Prologue

**The Beginning**

"Must we go hunting right this minute?" I asked.

"Well, unless you want to starve, I suggest we go now," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I should explain for those who do not understand. My name is Raven. I am 18 years old. Now before I continue, I must ask this: have you ever heard of Eragon, and his dragon Saphira? Well, this is the true story, for what you have already heard, most of it was false. They said king Galbatorix had two eggs. He has one now. If you think I have it, youre correct. Vanilor, is his name.

He is only five months old and already fully grown. He is red, with golden horns, claws and wing tips.

Now, Galbatorix has a dragon of his own. I'm pretty sure it's a black dragon. He originally had three eggs, but its obvious I found one. The other was stolen by Brom, a previous dragon rider withered away from old age. And now, that egg is heading to the Varden. Ive said too much. You must learn all this for yourself.

* * *

'_I think hes trying to get me killed, with all the hunting we've been doing lately we're set for months,' _ I told Vanilor.

'_Be nice, Raveena. He just wants to help. Remember, the two of us are the only ones who live here.'_

'_Yes, but doesn't know about _you._ And besides, you don't live _in _the house, do you?'_

There was a moment of silence before he said, '_We are the only family you have. Well, for now, at least.'_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go."

"Go get Ashei. I'll meet you at the base of the mountain," Eragon said.

We went our separate ways.

'_Keep close,'_ I told Vanilor.

'_Try not to wander off too far. I don't want to have to show myself. Of course you know what would happen then?'_

'_Yes, Vanilor. Please, I'm not a little kid,' _I responded.

As soon as I reached my friends house I closed my mind barrier. That way I couldn't receive lectures from Vanilor. I walked up to Ashei's door and knocked a few times. She opened the door a few moments later.

"Hey," she said when she came out.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hold on. Let me get a few things," she replied.

"Right."

She came out again a few moments later with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. That makes three of us, with bows and arrows I mean.

"Come on, Eragon is waiting," I sighed.

Her eyes lit up when I mentioned his name. "Right! Let's go!"

We set off towards the base of the mountain. I looked at Ashei from the corner of my eye. She was practically glowing with excitement as we walked through the woods. She smiled as we saw Eragon in a bare patch of land waiting for us.

"Ready?" He asked as we walked up to him.

"As ready as we'll ever be," I stated.

* * *

'_It wasn't that bad of a hunting trip,' _I told Vanilor later that night.

'_Oh really now. How did it go then?' _Vanilor yawned, shaking my whole house.

'_Pretty well actually. Although, besides the fact that Ashei was following him around like a puppy dog, it seemed as if he was hiding something. I had this weird feeling almost the entire time.'_

'_Hmm. Well, I don't know what to say to that. You kept your mind closed to me the entire time. Did you notice anything about him before the two of you got there?'_ He asked.

'_When Ashei and I got there he was acting a bit, whats the word im looking for, jumpy? Then all during the trip he was quiet, and restless,' _I explained.

I told him the rest of what happened. He listened patiently to what I had to say as I gave him some of what I brought back. He commented on how my hunting skills were improving.

'_Well unless you know of any spell to go back in time I don't see anything you could do.'_

'_Nothing to go back in time, but when he goes to sleep I can search his mind without me even knowing it,' _I suggested.

Vanilor only lightly chuckled and fell asleep.

I wondered what to do for a moment, then went in search of something.

"Gotta be around here somewhere," I muttered to myself. "Ah, here it is."

I guess I didn't lose this old thing after all. I have to be more careful of where I put my stuff.

Well, an old spell book should replace the 'it'. It has spells long forgotten by the elves. Even the greatest of all Dragon Riders never even laid eyes on these spells. I'm not quite sure how I acquired it, but this book is so large its almost ten time bigger than the average one.

I looked through the pages until I found what I was looking for. I shut the book and left my house in a hurry. I ran all the way to Eragons, quietly letting myself in. For a moment I waited. After a few heartbeats I used my spell and searched his mind. This must have been one hell of an adventure; well, for him anyways.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapters, but i thought id try something new for a change. review please**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I found some interesting things while searching Eragon's mind. But I would rather not say it, for its way too violent. It has much to do about his past. I don't even think he remembers that.

I tried to find today's earlier events, and was a bit surprised on what I found.

* * Flashback * *

He was standing in a clearing, readying his bow and arrow, eyes fixed on the deer right in front of him. The deer suddenly looked around nervously, before bolting out of the area.

"What the..?" Eragon asked nobody in particular.

Out of nowhere, a blue flash of light surrounded him. A blue stone appeared in the middle of the meadow, with all life around it either dead or dying. Eragon walked closer to the strange stone and picked it up, running his fingers over its smooth surface. He looked around cautiously and put the stone in his bag. A few moments later, Ashei and I walked up to Eragon.

* * End Flashback * *

'_Of course!' _I thought to myself. '_I thought I felt an odd presence all evening!'_

I looked around and found the stone on a shelf near Eragon's bed. I ran my fingers along it, and noticed peculiar lines coursing through it. This is no stone; it's a dragon egg!

Eragon began to stir, so I stepped back away from him. As I began to walk out, someone grabbed my arm from the side. It was only Garrow who gave me a heart attack. So this is what it feels like to have your heart leap into your throat.

"Whoa!" I shouted quietly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Come, I made tea," Garrow assured me.

I followed him out, and to my surprise, Roran was awake.

"Roran. Nice to see you again," I said.

He smiled. "Nice to see you as well Raveena."

As Garrow poured tea, I looked around the room curiously. He came and handed me a cup. By the look on his face I knew he wanted to say something important. His eyes were saying it was time to tell Roran the truth.

I only blinked and nodded.

He turned to his son. "Roran, there is something you need to know. Well, now, how can I say this?" He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, Raveena is, um, well, she's your cousin. There, I said it."

"What?" He looked between the two of us. "But then she'd have to be-" He cut himself off.

I looked down at my feet and didn't notice when Garrow walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That's right Roran," he laughed. "Raveena is Eragon's sister. Just, don't tell him yet, alright?"

Roran smiled and nodded. We sipped our tea in silence. Vanilor must've thought something was wrong, for his naggy voice popped up into the back of my mind. '_Raveena? Are you alright?'_

'_Yes, I'm alright. Don't worry about me,' _I responded. '_Garrow just told Roran the truth. He was a bit surprised, is all. I don't see how, when Eragon and I look practically the same. I'm a bit uneasy, that's all.'_

There was a moment of silence before Vanilor said, '_Well, then, you better hope they don't decide to tell Eragon yet.'_

'_Yes I know. Calm down, I'll be home shortly.'_

* * *

After I finished the tea I said my thanks and farewells. As I left their farm I began to feel sharp pains in my head, then all throughout my body.

'_Vanilor! What's the matter! Vanilor! Vanilor answer me!' _I began to panic.

Vanilor and I have never been cut off from each other before.

Before I knew what happened, I felt myself fall, and then everything went black.

* * *

**well, is it any better, any worse? i know i should really make the chapters longer, but thats kind of like a weak point of mine, or i'd give away the whole story line :) review please**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I came to, I think hours later, I wasn't home, and someone was patting my head with a damp towel.

"Well now Miss Raveena," the man said. "You've finally decided to rejoin the living."

The voice seemed familiar but I just couldn't match it up with a face. I blinked and suddenly regretted it as my eyes were hit hard with blinding light. I covered my eyes and opened them slowly, trying to adjust them to the harsh light. The guy tried to help me sit up and moved the towel away from my head. He pat me on the back and stood. After the blurriness finally ceded I looked around and saw that he wasn't alone.

"Brom!" I nearly shouted.

He smiled at me and pointed, with a small blade in his hand, to none other than Eragon, who was tying something in a not.

"Eragon?" I must be dreaming. "Wha-? How did I get here?"

"Eragon found you," Brom responded. "He found you unconscious not too far from his farm."

As if on cue Eragon walked over and handed me a cup of tea. He pat my head with another damp towel and said, "You really should be more careful. What were you even doing out there so late?"

I watched his face for any signs that he might've already known. "I needed to talk to your uncle about something," I lied.

He only smiled and got up again to walk away. Brom's eyes followed him until he was out of earshot and he leaned in closer.

"What really happened?" He asked me quietly.

"I don't know," I groaned. "There was just a sharp pain in my head, then it spread throughout my entire body. Obviously I passed out then and ended up here."

He nodded and thought quietly. "The Ra'Zac were searching your house for something, I guess, of utter importance to them," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Did Vanilor at least get away?" I asked, my anxiety rising.

He nodded. "Yes don't worry he's fine." He paused and then stood. "Well, she seems better now. Best to keep an eye on her for a while."

What am I a little girl? I finished my tea, and would've thrown the cup at the back of Brom's head, if Eragon hadn't stopped me in time and took it from my hand.

"Easy," he laughed. "He doesn't mean any harm."

Brom turned his head slightly to me and smiled, humor glowing in his eyes. "Eragon, it might be best that you leave. I'll watch Raveena for the night."

Eragon nodded. He walked away and grabbed his coat and left. I feel like a kid again.

"My house," Brom coughed. "A total disaster." He shuddered and sat next to me. "So, what went on that you just so happened to be on Eragon's farm for? Certainly it had nothing to do with Garrow."

I shook my head and looked him in the eye. "Eragon is the next Dragon Rider."

He laughed loudly. "The next Dragon Rider! You must have hit your head a bit hard girl! Eragon, the next Dragon Rider! That's cute!"

I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried.

I narrowed my eyes. "I found an egg in his room, Brom. Arya must've sent it here."

"Well how did you find this out?"

"I searched his mind earlier. He found the egg near the base of the mountain, but he thinks it's just a stone. Until it hatches we shouldn't say anything," I explained.

"You sneaky devil," he joked. "Using an old spell book that had been long forgotten by the elves. I'm surprised Galbatorix himself isn't after it."

"Shut it."

* * *

**i think i have writers block. . . R&R please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**i think i got my writers block under control, but since im not sure yet please read and review and tell me if its good**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The days after my encounter with Brom and Eragon were torture. Constantly I had to be on my guard for the Ra'Zac, since now I know I have something they want.

Vanilor thinks they want the spell book, but the Ra'Zac are not magical creatures. They have no need for a book they can't use.

And yet with each passing day that egg of Eragon's gets closer to hatching. Unfortunately for me I've been spending more and more time with Brom. He wants to make sure I don't interrupt his training with Eragon when the time is right. He's forgetting who the current Dragon Rider is now, and I plan on teaching Eragon what I know, even though, of course, Brom has years of wisdom on me as well.

Vanilor's been getting restless more and more every day. That egg has to be a special one of some sort if it's affecting my dragon like that.

But on the third morning after the Ra'Zac invaded my house they came back again.

'_Raveena get out now! The Ra'Zac are here and in large numbers!' _Vanilor mentally shouted.

I looked around quickly and grabbed my sword and a few arrows. Attaching the sword to my belt I ran out of the house and climbed on Vanilor's back, using his spikes to steady myself before he took off.

"Lead them to the fields!" I shouted over the steady flap of his wings.

'_Hang on!' _He turned in the air and sped up.

"Skuvlaka Sven," I said. My vision changed drastically to match Vanilors. I looked back and saw hordes of Ra'Zac troops rampaging through the fields after us.

Readying an arrow, I focused my aim and shot it. "Brisingr!"

'_Black fire is so overrated,' _Vanilor chuckled as the grassy field lit up in the black fire.

I rolled my eyes. '_I'd like to see you do better than that then!'_

The screams from the Ra'Zac became stronger as Vanilor dipped sharply and let out his own jet of fire, drowning all the hideous beings in it completely.

When they were completely annihilated I said, "Fly over the fields behind Eragon's farm, but stay hidden."

'_Aye aye captain,' _he thought, turning sharply in the air and flying in a loop, all the while I'm clinging on to his spikes for dear life.

Still able to see through his eyes I looked around on the grass. There was Eragon, standing in the middle of the field staring up at the clouds. And Brom thought _I_ was crazy.

All of a sudden Vanilor pulled back harshly and tried to retreat, but not before I lost my grip and fell from his back. I landed hard on the grass, the air driven out of my lungs and my eyes returning to normal. Before I could move Vanilor crashed down on all fours beside me.

"W-What was that for?" I stuttered as he tried to push me back on my feet, head spinning in all different directions.

'_Forgive me for that, but-' _he started, looking around excitedly.

'_But what? I could've died had I hit the ground hard enough! Then there your life would've gone as well! Why was it so necessary to pull back like that?' _I mentally shouted at my overgrown lizard.

He snorted a smoke ring in my face. '_It was a dragon.'_

"A dragon? Then Eragon's egg must've already hatched," I mumbled. "That must've been the strange feeling I had the night after I left Brom's!"

'_So you think he knows as well?'_

"Yes every Dragon Rider knows when an egg hatches," I muttered. "Damn, so that also means Galbatorix knows too. Let's go. Brom can handle Eragon for now. I need to go home and rest my ankle."

As I limped over to Vanilor I felt a deep feeling of guilt coming from him. Smiling, I climbed back on him and braced myself as he took off, searching the ground once more for Eragon.

Dear Lord, why was I cursed with such a pigheaded dragon?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The end of that night was a dreadful one. Vanilor had me stay with him in the barn so he could watch out for me. He refused to let me enter the house while it was dark out.

The morning was not so much better either. The sky was gray and it rained for hours. When I was finally let back into my own house I set my self to work writing parchments for the Varden. It is required that every Dragon Rider document what they believe to be important aspects of their day-to-day activities. In my case, surviving my home invasions and avoiding Eragon and his new dragon.

As per Brom's instructions, I stayed away from Eragons property, and everything around it.

A week passed. I had not heard from neither Eragon nor Brom. I gathered my weapons and set out towards the farm. And then I saw the devastation.

The farm was nothing but ash and soot. I gathered my nerves. And stepped foot inside.

The tension in the air rose as i coughed the ash out of my lungs and looked around. I saw a blackened arm and ran.

I made it as far as the river in the woods before i finally let myself collapse.

I was numb, deaf to every noise around me, that I never noticed the hard landing of my dragon.

I let myself sob in his claws. Finally recovering myself I stood, turned to him with a sudden fire in my chest. "We need to go," was all I could manage.

He bowed his head in understanding and took me back to our home.

I gathered my parchment, my book of spells, and left. As I climbed onto Vanilor's back I ordered him to set the house ablaze. We flew away watching sorrowfully as the foundation crumbled to dust.

* * *

We flew for hours, until the moon was high in the sky and the wolves were crying to its light. When we settled down for the night I found it difficult to find sleep, and though he tried hard to hide it, I knew he couldn't either.

Finally I gave up trying and just lay awake watching the stars. The only thing crossing my mind was that I knew Eragon was safe. I'd never let Brom live another day if he wasn't.

When dawn finally came we set out early, Vanilor in the sky with my valuables and me hunting on foot.

Before long I started hearing voices. Two male, one young one old. _'Brom and Eragon.'_

I sent Vanilor off not too far away and warily crept towards the men. Peering out from behind a tree the first thing I saw was the dragon.

Large, beautiful blue scales and claws, and eyes as clear and blue as a river.

I snapped a twig under my foot and her head whipped around. I hid quickly, but I'm sure she could smell me as she growled and trailed her tail against the tree i was hiding behind.

"Who's there?" Eragon.

I held my breath and waited. Nothing happened. Slowly I stepped out from behind the tree and let myself be seen.

The dragon's snarl faded and her jaws curved into a smile. She slightly bowed her head and flicked her tail at my feet.

Eragon looked at her in astonishment, and she returned his gaze evenly.

Brom walked over and nudged me hard in the ribs. "I though I told you to back off," he hissed through gritted teeth.

I matched his stare calmly and said quietly, "I am here now. And as long as I am, you will let me help train the new rider."

His eyes narrowed but he said nothing. As long as Vanilor stayed hidden for the time being I would not be found out.

I was determined to make this battle a battle worth winning.

* * *

**hello my precious lovelies. im not dead :) just an excruciatingly long hiatus. I will be updating more frequently now, i promise. and in case you feel up to it i went back and revised the past chapters**


End file.
